Seto and his Rather Unique Feminine Side
by Crazycakes
Summary: [One-shot. Hints of Y/Y and S/J. Dedicated to Princess Strawberry] Seto goes into debt, and there is only one thing he can do to get his money back...


From: "Pat Adams" padams704@cox.net  
Subject:   
Date: Thursday, October 24, 2002 11:29 PM  
Yavi: This fic all started with me talking to one of my friends about strange and rather humorous ways to embarrass Seto. Well, I got this idea, and I immediately had to write it. It's pretty long (To me…*sweatdrops*) and it was really fun to write. It isn't like my regular humor either.   
Lyith (My yami): Yeah, this time, it actually has a plot!  
Yavi: Lyithien, you're mean, and since you're so mean, you get to do the disclaimer!  
Lyith: *grumbles* We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Some filthy rich people do. Go bug them.  
Yavi: Arigato. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
//Yami t o Yuugi//  
/Yuugi to Yami/  
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Seto and his Rather Unique Feminine Side  
  
By: Yami Yavi-no-Lyithien  
Seto Kaiba was in deep debt. And by deep debt, I mean DEEP debt. Pegasus had gone and stolen his credit card after finding his pin and went on a shopping spree. He had just gotten the receipt a few days ago and had canceled his account. He never really used his credit card so he never even noticed it was gone.   
He was currently looking at the receipt he had gotten from the bank. Some of the stuff on it surprised him to no end. He had unconsciously started to read it out loud.  
"Hmmm. Lessee… Fry's Marketplace…Greg's Tune-ups…Sally's Strip n' Go…"  
What was that stupid Eye-Guy doing in his spare time anyway?  
Well, this was off the point. He was in debt. And even all of the money from the Kaiba Corp. couldn't pay off the bills. 550 billion dollars was a lot, even to the older Kaiba.   
He needed money. Fast. He needed another job. Another scheme to get good pay. He had almost 1/3 of it paid off, but there was still some of it that he couldn't afford to take out of his corporations' security safe. Heck, someone would be bound to notice all of the missing money…  
He started thinking. What paid good these days? Maybe he could rip someone off. That always worked. He got up to look outside the window. What he saw out there gave him the perfect plan…  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
He was walking down the street with a box in his hand. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, he wasn't so sure. If his friends saw him like this…  
He walked up to the nearest house and rang the doorbell. He put on the cheesiest smile that he could possibly manage (which wasn't much, mind you), and waited for the person to open the door. It creaked open. Finally!   
"Would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?"  
  
  
  
He sighed. What was the entire point of this? Why couldn't he have gone for something else?   
  
  
  
Oh yeah. Everyone, apparently, had found out about his money problem. He couldn't get anyone to hire him. So, what did he do? He had gone outside, attacked some Girl Scouts, took they're clothes (So they were really tall. I don't know why, so don't ask), and don't look at me like that! I didn't actually watch them undress! I just pointed a gun to one of their heads and told them to give them to me. I mean, it wasn't THAT bad. I gave her a pair of Mokuba's clothes so she wasn't running around in her underwear, at least. See, I'm not THAT bad. Plus, why would I bother watching some little kid strip when I have Jou at home waiting for me? Speaking of Jou, I hope he's not walking around. The thought made me unconsciously turn around. I really didn't care what he thought of me in a Girl Scout uniform, I just didn't want him to know HOW I got the clothes. I really didn't want to sleep on the couch tonight…  
The old man in front of me was babbling about something. I couldn't understand what he was saying. After a while, a younger looking person, about my age came up from behind him and told him to go downstairs. I couldn't really recognize him from the shadows in the doorway, but his voice sounded vaguely familiar…  
He walked into the light and I nearly died. I forgot the Game Shop had a regular entrance on the other side of the street…   
~*~*~*  
  
(Yami POV)  
I walked to the door, to tell Sugoroku to go downstairs. I felt sorry for the person at the door. You could never understand the old man anymore. He was getting wrinkly too. Thank Ra that I didn't age that bad...  
I looked the person selling the cookies, and automatically wish I hadn't. I suddenly didn't feel sorry for the person anymore. I choked.  
"K-Kaiba-san?"  
He grumbled. I could tell he was freaking out. Hell, I was freaking out! I mean, you don't see The 'Almighty Seto Kaiba' dressed up as a girl everyday! He even had makeup on!  
I was on the floor. I had to show Yuugi this.  
//A-aibou! Come here! You have to see this! Bring a camera!// I was even laughing through the link.   
The younger boy showed up. He took one look at the Cookie Seller and fell to the ground laughing. I stole the camera and took a quick picture. My eyes were watering, and as far as I could tell, Yuugi's were, too.  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Seto POV)  
I had finally had enough of them laughing at me.  
"Shut UP!"  
Obviously, they didn't.  
So I did the only thing I could do. I picked them both up, brought them inside, and threw them on the couch. Yuugi finally gained enough control to talk.   
"What…haha…happened to you?" he asked between giggles.  
I answered. "Long story short, Pegasus stole my money, and I couldn't find a job to get it back, so I robbed some girls and went cookie selling."  
Yami finally got serious. He added to the conversation.  
"You need money, eh?"   
I nodded. He then turned to Yuugi, scooped him up in his lap, and then rested his head in the boys' hair. They didn't answer for a while, so I presumed they were talking to each other. I noticed Yuugi look up at Yami's eyes and it seemed as if he were mentally pleading with his other half for something. Strange…  
Yami looked up at me. I could tell he wanted to laugh at my girlish attire, but he held it in and managed to only giggle. I lifted an eyebrow.  
"I think we can help you, Kaiba-san."  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Yami POV)  
Yuugi and the cross-dresser were talking. I managed to find my way into the conversation. I was extremely surprised. Kaiba, need money? Him? I played it cool.  
"So you need money, eh?"  
I saw him nod. I picked up Yuugi and put him in my lap. He was so adorable when he was thinking! I was presuming he wanted to help the Idiot, so I decided to open the link and talk to him about it.  
//Aibou?//   
He got straight to the point. /How can we help him?/   
I hesitated, but kept talking anyway. //Well…I could…//  
/Yes?/  
//I can make real money magically, but…//  
/Could you?/  
//Aibou, it wouldn't be right, and-//  
/Please! Just this once! You don't have to ever help him again after this. Promise!/  
He's giving me the puppy-eyes. I hate it when he does that. My hikari is so mean to me…  
//Fine I'll do it.//  
He mentally squealed and hugged me tighter. The things I did for him…  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Seto, again)  
I was shocked, to put it lightly. This was something I hadn't bargained for. These freaky haired, short, Egyptian people were going to help their archenemy? What was the world coming to?  
"Wha'…? Why…? How..?"  
Yami sighed. I could tell he didn't want to do this. I realized it was probably Yuugi's idea.  
"Like this."  
He started to glow and an eye appeared on his forehead. 'No! He wasn't going to mind-crush me, was he? Oh, man! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…'  
Suddenly, he stopped glowing. I looked at Yuugi's darker half, and noticed he was looking t the coffee table. I followed his gaze.   
A mound of $100 bills were piled on the table! There had to be hundreds upon hundreds of dollars on that table!  
The young one quipped, "Well, that went pretty well."   
I barley heard him. I was too busy looking at the money. I was now the richest guy in the world! Well, I was already, but now I was even more so!  
Yami gave me an exasperated look. "Well, take it already!"   
Yuugi went to the kitchen and brought back some garbage bags. He started scooping the money into them. After he was done, Yami threw the bags at me.  
I managed to stutter my appreciation to the two boys. "Th-thanks…"  
Yami only smirked. Then he got up and walked upstairs. Soon, he was heading back down with a pile of clothes slung over one shoulder, and Yuugi slung over the other.   
"Change and leave." Was all he said to me before he picked up the camera he had earlier, and with an upside-down Yuugi hugging his middle, he made his way upstairs.   
Those two were the strangest couple…  
  
~*(Three weeks later. Jou's POV)*~  
I was sipping my morning –it was noon, now, wasn't it? - Coffee. I was tired. I had gotten up a little while ago. Seto still wasn't awake yet, so I was bored.   
The little clink near the door indicated that the mail had arrived, so I went to go look through it. As I picked on up, I noticed one from Yami and Yuugi.  
'Why would they be sending me mail?'  
I opened it up and walked into the kitchen, noticing that Seto was there, making tea. I took another sip of my coffee and opened the envelope. My eyes widened at the picture that fell out.  
"Seto, what the heck is this…?"  
'Someone is sleeping on the couch tonight…'  
~*Owari*~  
Heh. That was fun. This is dedicated to Princess Strawberry, for being the first person to review my first ever YGO fic! ARIGATO!  
Lyith: I doubt you really mean that…  
Yavi: *Bonks Lyith on the head* Excuse him, he's stupid.  
R&R! Ja! 


End file.
